The present invention relates to a machine that has been specifically designed to obtain metal casts based on non-ferrous metals, for instance aluminium casts, using sand moulds for such purpose and providing the mould with a vacuum to enhance its filling and avoid oxidations and microporosities.
The machine subject hereof is specifically aimed at filling the sand moulds and handling the same, from the moment they arrive at the machine to the moment they leave the same.
The sand moulds are filled using low pressure techniques, the mould being mounted on a rotating platform and a lower injector supplies the mould with the appropriate quantity of cast metal from a metering tank, communication between the injector and the mould taking place through a filling plate.
In a different embodiment the machine may be fitted between the filling plate and the very mould with a ladle acting as a metering device for the cast metal.
A machine manufactured by COSWORTH is known for aluminum casting, having a central rotating body receiving the sand mould. In this machine the mould is filled from a side position of the injector, after which the central body turns 180.degree. . This machine does not use a vacuum and the sand mould enters and leaves through the same side of the machine.
European Patent 0 234 877 describes a method and a casting apparatus including a mould that is supplied from a vat where supply is made sideways, where the body supporting the mould turns, and hence in this case there is an antechamber storing the cast metal leading to the mould, although no means are provided to meter the quantity of cast metal that is to be supplied to the mould.